The Price Of Peace
by Deadly0Suicidal0Lover
Summary: Two countries have been at war for 12yrs. Everyone knows of the horrors of this war except for the sheltered Sakura. Itachi, Prince of the 2nd country, kidnaps her and forces her to marry him for peace. How will Sakura deal with this unwanted marriage?
1. Chapter 1: The Begining Of Her Hell

She didn't know how long she had been here. It was just supposed to be an ordinary day. She would wake up, run to the hospital and after her six hours of working, she was supposed to go home to her mother. She was _not _supposed to be here, wherever _here _was. Sakura couldn't see a thing through the blindfold, but that's probably the reason they had put it on her.

It was cold here. One of the men had thrown her over his shoulder, the position was already making her muscles scream in protest. She couldn't hear anything except the soft calm breathing of her captors, and the sound of their feet on the ground. She had been enjoying the lunch the maids had made for her in the soft, serene setting of the forest. She usually went there for her lunch break because of its calm and peaceful mood. But _they_ had been there. Waiting for her. Sakura had given them a run for their money, but four grown men against a seventeen year old girl? Not happening.

Sakura tugged on the ropes around her wrists and ankles. Her arms and legs felt heavy and sluggish. The ropes were wet with some sort of thick liquid, but that didn't make them any more comfortable. She tried to send her chakra to her arms so she could rip the ropes off, but her mind wasn't focusing. Sakura was too scared. She would've cursed but the gag prevented her from doing so.

Was she going to die? Why didn't she listen to her father? She should've taken her guards with her instead of giving them the slip so she could have a quiet break!

Her self pity was cut short when the man holding her like a sack of rice dropped her unceremoniously to the ground. She hit the ground hip first. Sakura could tell that they weren't in the forest anymore. The floor felt like tiles, not grass. She struggled, trying to get up.

Sakura sensed someone come near her and she stilled instantly. She felt fingers against her cheek and whimpered. Hopefully they would finish her off quickly, she couldn't handle anymore pain. She felt the blindfold fall off, and she opened her eyes, wincing against the harsh light. It was too bright. Sakura blinked furiously against her tears, trying to see. There were a lot of men wearing weird cloaks, black with red clouds on them. The man next to her wasn't wearing the cloak but he had bright crimson eyes.

Sakura acted on instinct and slammed her head into his. The man fell back, surprised, and she jumped up, ignoring her aches and pains. She hopped towards the door, and was soon stopped by one of the cloaked men. His skin was a pale blue, oddly resembling a shark, "Hey, little lady, where do ya think your hoppin' off too?" he gripped Sakura's arms with bruising force.

Sakura glared at him, trying to hit him with her shoulder, failing at her desperate attempt to flee. The men around her laughed, the sound mocking her. The red eyed man had composed himself, glaring at the laughing men. They quieted quickly.

"Remove the gag Kisame," his voice echoed throughout the room.

The shark man, Kisame, ripped the gag off Sakura, making her whimper again in fear. He let go of her and without the support, she dropped to her knees, "Why…did…you…kidnap…me…you bastards!" her voice came out hoarse and out of breath.

One of the men laughed, his only blue eye showing amusement, "Itachi, you picked up a feisty one, yeah."

Itachi walked calmly towards Sakura, his face showing no sign of emotion, "Haruno Sakura," his voice echoing off the walls, "Do you mean to tell us that you have no idea why you are here, in the middle of Akatsuki?"

Sakura blinked, "Akatsuki?"

Kisame laughed, his booming roar made her jump, "Ah, the lady know knows to be frightened."

"I have…no idea what…Akatsuki is?" She racked her brain for any info that could help her in this situation, "Perhaps…you are one of the smaller countries surrounding Konoha?"

The silence was deafening.

Itachi spoke up, his face finally showing some confusion, "You have not heard of us?"

She shook her head violently, "No! I haven't! So please let me go home! Please?"

Sakura was now scared, even Kisame lost the huge smile on his face. She was hurting everywhere, and every breath felt like a stab in her side.

The blue eyed man brushed some of the blonde hair out of his face, "How can she not now about us, yeah? I mean like, we're at war with her own country…yeah…"

"War? That's absurd!" Sakura concluded that these men were crazy. Konoha was not at war. She would have known, she was the Hokage's daughter for gods sake.

"She is lying! Everyone knows of the war!" spoke up a amber eyed man.

He was holding a scythe with three blades on it, "I'll make her tell us the truth," he was suddenly in front of her, the scythe aimed at her face. Sakura closed her eyes with fear, and a second later she felt a sharp pain on the cheek. The scythe had drawn a thin line of blood on her face. She backed away from the man until her back hit the wall.

Itachi walked in front of the man, "Hidan, never act without my order again."

Hidan backed away, his face showing hatred for the red eyed man. Itachi gripped the tops of Sakura's shoulders and heaved her up to her feet. He pressed her into the wall, " Konoha has been at war with Akatsuki for 12 years. There is no possible reason for you not to know about this. Both sides have had many casualties, and we all have seen the bloodshed and have been scarred by it."

His voice sent chills of fear up her spine, "We have been asking for peace but peace but your hokage has do?"

He smirked, "If you stay here, Konoha will have no choice but to settle for our demands. Marry me for the peace of your people Haruno."

**(This is just something I randomly came up with, Tell me what you think?)**


	2. Chapter 2: Can you say that again?

Price of Peace Ch. 2

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto Cahracter. This applies to all of this story's chapters….)**

**Pairing- Itachi/Sakura with slight Dei/Saku….**

**This is an AU Fanfic**

**Warning: There will be sexy lemons and a lot of cussing with a dash violence. I use rape for the first Ita/Saku lemon, but this story will not be an all out Rape Fic…**

_Recap:_

_His voice sent chills of fear up her spine, "We have been asking for peace but peace but your Hokage has refused to cope with our treaty."_

_He smirked, "If you stay here, Konoha will have no choice but to settle for our demands. Marry me for the peace of your people Haruno."_

Silence.

More Silence.

Sakura blinked, dumbfounded, "What the _hell_ are you all going on about! I'm not going to marry a savage like yourself! YOU ALL ARE INSANE!"

She dropped to the floor to escape his arms, Itachi stood there, surprised at the outburst from the seemingly fragile girl. She sprinted towards the open window and tried to jump through but Itachi had come back to his senses and grabbed her from her waist. She struggle, but the attempt was so weak he almost laughed. Almost. He tightened his grips and lifted her into the air, "You will marry me Haruno."

Itachi spun her around to face him, "I'll make sure of it."

She looked into his crimson eyes, and the world slowed down as he got closer. His lips were centimeters away from her, Sakura could feel his breathe on her lips, her legs trembled and gave way under her so the only thing holding her up was his arms. Itachi smirked, moving his mouth to her ear, "What matters to you more: your freedom or the safety of your people?"

Sakura was shaking now, "M-my people…"

Itachi smirked, letting her go. She fell to the ground, Deidara immediately rushed to her side, "That was too harsh, yeah, Itachi. She's a Princess! At least treat her like one!"

"I'll give her the respect she deserves once she acts like _Princess_." Icicles dripped off his words.

Sakura's head snapped up when she heard his response. She shoved Deidara out of the way, and stood up, face to face with Itachi, "Excuse me? I'm not acting like a princess? How can anyone act like themselves when they've been fucking kidnapped by a group of fucking psychos? How can anyone stand with dignity when every part of there body aches? When they've been threatened? When they've been forced to marry a motherfucking piece of-"

Itachi grabbed her by her throat, cutting off her rant, "Do you know that I can kill you before you even finish that insult? I can give you the most horrible, painful, agonizing death that could last days."

Sakura glared at him, "Do it…Kill me! You bastard!"

Itachi tensed for a moment then flung her to Deidara, "Get her out of my sight before I kill the deal, Kisame."

"Aren't you going to kill me? It seems the dog is all talk-" Kisame put a hand over her mouth, muffling her threat.

Deidara helped her up and started to walk her out. Sakura struggled against them, kicking and punching. Kisame and Deidara were almost out of the room when Itachi's voice stopped them, "Place her in my room, it seems we need an early wedding night to build our trust."

Sakura's eyes went wide. All she felt was a sharp pain against her neck when she was consumed by darkness.

Itachi watched her leave, as Deidara fretted over her. He mentally rolled his eyes at the blonde. Deidara was too emotional for his own good.

Itachi needed to calm his nerves down. The girl had awakened an emotion he had kept hidden for a long time. Anger. When she was talking, I all all the sel control he had to not slit her throat and end her insane chatter. No on dared to talk to the Leader of the Akatsuki like that and lived.

She should be glad that he can't bargain peace without her, otherwise…

Sakura woke to find herself on a huge king sized bed. She whimpered, all the pains came to her at once. She looked around the dark room. It was very well furnished.

She fought it hard to believe that they kept all their prisoners in rooms with these kind of accommodations. She was about to explore the room in more detail when the door opened.

Her eyes widened.

She screamed.

**(Okay, so here's the second chapter! Woot! It was hard to type cuz I got a paper cut on my index finger that hurts like a bitch! What do you all think yo?)**


End file.
